Most internal combustion engines of the type used in automobiles require a lubricant to reduce friction between moving parts. Traditionally this lubricant has been a petroleum based product; however, recently, synthetic lubricants have become popular. Generically, all of these lubricants will be referred to in this document as “motor oil” or simply “oil.” This motor oil is typically stored in the engine within a reservoir, such as an oil pan, and circulated through the engine during use. A drain plug is located near the bottom of the oil pan to permit motor oil to be drained out of the engine.
Through use and the passage of time, a motor oil can become contaminated or chemically altered such that it loses some of its lubricating properties. Therefore, periodically it is desirable to drain the old motor oil out of the engine, and replace it with fresh oil. The process of draining the old oil involves removing the drain plug from the oil pan, and allowing the old oil to flow out of the engine through the force of gravity. A receptacle needs to be used to capture and contain the oil as it flows out of the engine. Commonly this receptacle is a container having an open top that is placed on the ground underneath the car in alignment to catch the oil as it pours out of the drain opening in the bottom of the engine's oil pan.
Because used motor oil can be toxic and hazardous, care must be taken to dispose of it safely. Therefore, a common strategy is to pour the used oil from the container into which it drained into a transport container, so that the oil may be safely transported to a disposal site. Alternatively, a disposable liner, such as a plastic bag, may be placed in the container, and then sealed after the oil has been drained into it so that the oil can be transported to the disposal site in the sealed liner.
The current mechanisms for collecting and disposing the old oil have several drawbacks. It can be messy and awkward to place and remove a liner from the container. Rigid containers can take up more storage space than collapsible devices.
What is needed is a mechanism for collecting and containing drained motor oil that is collapsible, convenient to use, and cost efficient. Preferably the device will allow for easy transportation and disposal of the used motor oil.